Home
by rachaeldavies
Summary: Christian / Syed. Christian and Syed's points of view the morning after Syed staying the whole night. Happy Ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Home**

**Syed's point of view.**

**Why is it so hard? I have everything. A share of the family business, a very forgiving and loving family and a fiancée who most people would kill for…but it's not enough.**

**I've been lying on my bed for around 5 minutes, just staring at the ceiling, hoping an answer will magically appear there. It doesn't. I spent last night at Christian's, as promised. I made out that the only reason I agreed to stay the night, the whole night, was just a reward for Christian having the courage to walk out his front door but we both knew that even if he had point blank refused to leave his flat I would have stayed by his side, it's what I'll always do. **

**I think he was shocked that I actually stayed. I may not be an angel in Allah's eyes at the moment but I keep my promises. Well, when I make a promise to **_**him**_** I keep it.**

**An hour ago I left Christian's. Half an hour ago I got back from Amira's flat. I don't think I've ever seen someone cry so much…except for about 10 minutes ago. I told my mother and father about me, being gay, about me and Christian and the fact that Amira would be leaving Walford in the coming hours. My dad took it surprisingly well, just sat there and nodded. My mother however was a completely different story. She cried, she shouted, she hit and at one point I swore I heard her laugh, I laugh of disbelief I imagine.**

**I'm lying here and I can still here her sobs and my father's comforting words,**

"**it will be okay Zainab, he's still our son."**

**I get up from the bed and grab my newly packed duffle bag from the floor. I bolt down the stairs, ignoring my father's pleas and my mother's insults and slam the door behind me.**

**I walk blindly through the square wondering where I can go, the answer is obvious I turn around and make my way to Christian's flat. I walk up the flight of stairs until I finally reach the door, I take a deep breath and knock, duffle bag full of clothes slung over my shoulder.**

**I can't help but smile at the sight that greets me when he opens the door. Christian, with the same lack of clothing as earlier this morning leaning on the door frame with two developing love bites on his chest and neck. I can't help but blush at the memory.**

**I'm home.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Home**_

_**Christian's point of view.**_

_**Why can't things be more simple ?Why couldn't I have met Syed when he had come to terms with things, not now when he's confused. Don't get me wrong I love Roxy, Jane, Amy, Ian and the kids, but I'm in**_** love with someone I can't have..well technically…I mean "have" as in being able to wake up and see them, not having to sneak around, being able to go for a drink in The Vic, together.**

**I've been lying in bed for about an hour, ever since he left actually. Staring out of the window does not help me find the much needed answers to the questions I have. Can I go on like this forever, being his bit on the side ? I can't, deep down I know I can't. I think I deserve more, that bastard Luke may think otherwise but I do deserve love.**

**I switch on the television, attempting to keep my mind off Syed and what he is doing at this very moment, but it's no use. Maybe I should call him ? I don't want to seem to eager though, but then again, to hell with eager we're too far gone to worry about that now. I think we passed the stage about worrying about being to eager when **_**he **_**asked himself back here after coming with me to the police station. I still can't quite believe he waited for so long, 3 hours I was in there, who in their right mind waits 3 hours for the victim of a homophobic attack when they could be with their family or better yet their girlfriend? I would say a person in love but I can't be sure.**

**I step into the shower careful not injure my already bruised self. They are almost gone except one, a purplish, yellowing blemish running from my hip to my rib cage. I step out of the shower and acknowledge the person staring back at me when I look in the mirror. A scared man, fear shining in his eyes along with a nasty gash still healing just above his cheekbone. I can't help but smile at the two purplish coin shaped marks developing on my chest and neck. Good work for a supposed straight man.**

**I hear a knock at the door. Roxy probably, checking up one me again. I wrap a towel around my waist, take a deep breath and go to answer the door.**

**I can't help but smile at the sight of him standing there, hair dishevelled and wearing the same clothes as he left in this morning, a duffle bag hanging from his shoulder.**

**He's home.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I need a place to stay."

" I gathered that." Christian said pointing at the duffle bag on Syed's shoulder.

" I guess this is what I get for being honest." syed whispered.

"honest ?"

"After I left here this morning." syed paused, "I told everyone."

"Everyone ?!" Christian exclaimed.

"Everyone," syed laughed, " if by everyone you mean my family and Amira then yes, everyone."

" I can't imagine how hard that was for you" murmured Christian, " I put too much pressure on you and…"

"Hard for me ?" Syed cried, " what about what you've been through ?"

Christian took in a sharp intake of breath.

"I don't mean that," said Syed, running his hand over Christian's cut eye, " I mean, you watching me with Amira, putting up with me when I tried to push you away, waiting so long for me to be honest with my family."

"I think it's worth the wait." Christian whispered.

They both smiled, Syed still resting his hand over Christian's injuries.

"You make me sound like the superhero of this situation Sy," Christian smiled, remembering what Syed had said the previous day, " Do you really think I'm superman?"

"Yes I do." Syed whispered into Christian's ear.

"Sy," said Christian, " stop trying to distract me, besides it's Ramadan and you don't want to anger the boss do you ?"

With this Christian pointed towards the ceiling.

"Allah." he continued in a hushed tone.

Syed bowed his head in laughter .

"Anyway," Christian said, " you were there for me when…. Luke and the attack, you know, just everything."

"I'll always be here." Syed promised.

"Good." said Christian, " now, if you're going to be living here I need to tidy the place up, come to think of it I should tidy myself up really."

He went to walk away but was pulled back by Syed. A look of confusion adorned Christian's face. Syed ran his hand from Christian's cut eye down to his neck.

" I don't know," he said, " I kind of like it like that."

"Really ?" Christian laughed, "are you at all familiar with the term snog rash Syed?"

" No, are you ?" Syed questioned.

" As a matter of fact I am, but we'll save that story for another day." he winked, " and besides you're not exactly the poster boy for being clean shaven yourself are you ?"

He pointed accusingly at Syed's stubble, but after a few moments he found himself stroking Syed's cheek.

"I'm glad you're here." smiled Christian.

"I'm glad I'm here." Syed stated simply.

His hand was now moving dangerously down Christian's back.

"Sy…."

"What ?" he murmured into the crook of Christian's neck.

"Ramadan." Christian whined.

"You're not even Muslim."

" I'm fully aware of that," he laughed, " but last time I checked you were and it takes two people to…"

"Ok, I get your point.." said Syed wrapping his arms around Christian's neck, "….kind of."

Christian laughed.

" do you mind if I have a shower?" Syed asked.

"shower away."

Syed walked down the familiar hall way until he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around to find Christian there with a smile playing on his lips.

Syed surveyed the older man for a moment when realisation dawned on him.

"There's nothing in the rules of Ramadan saying that we can't conserve energy and shower together is there ? " Christian queried.

Syed laughed as he closed the bathroom door in Christian's face.

"Later !" he shouted from behind the door.

Yes. He was definitely home.


End file.
